Best Friend Card
by CrayonClown
Summary: Second in the "Bailed Out" series. This is Angela's reaction to finding out about Booth and Brennan being arrested and why. Next in the series is "Dude, Seriously?".
1. Chapter 1

**This is a followup of the One-shot "Bailed Out". It is recommended that you read that one first, but I don't think it is really necessary. Although, it is a funny read. :)  
**

**This is Angela's reaction to Booth and Brennan getting arrested.  
**

**In the future there may also be another one written with Sweets' reaction. **

* * *

The angry artist came storming in her best friend's office, "BREN!"

Temperance Brennan looked up from her paperwork to see that the artist had already made it from the door, and was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed and a _don't-lie-to-me_ expression on her face.

"Can I help you Angela?" she asked the fuming artist in a calm voice trying to give nothing away. She knew why she was here. It was in the papers and all over the news this morning.

"You were arrested yesterday! Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"It was no big deal." Brennan shrugged.

"No big deal?" Angela shrieked. "You and Booth were _arrested _last night! How is that _not _a big deal?"

"If it were a big deal, Ange, we would still be in jail."

"Well?"

"Well, what, Ange?"

"I'm _waiting _for you to explain why you were arrested."

The reports of the crime fighting team, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan, being arrested had been true, but the reason for their arrest had not been disclosed to the public. It wasn't as if they had really done any harm.

"What's to explain? The charges were dropped."

"That isn't the point. The best agent the FBI has and his world renowned forensic anthropologist partner don't just get arrested for _nothing_. You had to have done something to warrant being arrested. I'm playing the best friend card now. So you have to tell me."

"Okay, fine. Shut the door, and sit down."

The artist walked over and shut the door before sitting down in the chair opposite Brennan's desk. This _had_ to be good if Brennan told her to shut the door. It meant it was probably going to be _really bad _or _really juicy_.

"Promise me one thing, Ange."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." She assumed that her friend would ask her to keep it a secret.

"Well, other than not telling anyone. Can you promise not to squeal or get up and dance or do anything that anyone looking in the glass walls of this office will see and become suspicious of? Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. Just tell me."

"Booth and I were arrested in a park for indecent exposure."

The room was so silent that Brennan had thought that maybe Angela did let out a shriek so shrill that she instantly went deaf. The sound of her watch ticking from her wrist told her that Angela was true to her promise and was probably waiting for her to continue.

"First, you should know that Booth and I have been together for about a week. Booth and I had just come from interrogating this group of teens at one of the local ball parks, and, well, we took a short walk that ended with us sitting on a bench near the lake. We were talking about something, but all I could think about as he was talking was how good his lips looked. I kissed him. Let's just say that during this past week that we have been together, if we so much as touch one another we explode in this metaphorical fireball of passion."

"You had sex in the park?" Angela finally shouted. She had heard enough. She honestly surprised herself in staying quiet long enough for Brennan to explain that much. The shit-eating-grin that she wore told Brennan that she approved. She had been their biggest shipper ever, other than Parker and Caroline.

"Yes, and we were caught. They arrested us and we were in jail most of the night."

"How'd you get out?"

"On bail." She said, purposefully being vague.

"Well, duh, Sweetie. I'm asking you, _who_ bailed you out?"

"That isn't important, is it?"

"No, maybe not, but I'm still cashing in my best friend card."

"Where is this card you keep referring to? It isn't any form of currency I have ever heard of."

"It isn't a _real_ currency, it's…no, never mind. Don't worry about it. Brennan, stop dodging the question. Who bailed you two out of jail?"

"Well, I had mentioned to Booth that we should call you, but he said no and he was going to call Cam. He didn't get a chance to."

"Bren..."

"Ange...Okay, fine. Fine. Sam Cullen. He had showed up before Booth got the chance to call Cam."

"Deputy Director Sam Cullen? As in FBI? As in Booth's superior?"

"Yes. Why be redundant?"

"Because, I was just clarifying. So, the FBI knows about your relationship?"

"Yes. We have to see Sweets more often now, but they seem fine with it as long as our percentage of solved cases stays high."

"Okay, that explains how you got out of jail, but how did the charges get dropped?"

"Caroline."

That was all Brennan needed to say. Angela knew the power the prosecutor had over other people. She could be downright intimidating, but she never did anything without the favor being returned. The Christmas mistletoe kiss between the partners in exchange for a making Christmas for Brennan's family at the prison was one good example.

Cullen told Caroline to make the charges go away. They couldn't let word get out about FBI employees and their consultants getting freaky in the park when they should have been working on the case. It was bad enough that reports of their arrest had already been made public knowledge.

"What do you have to do in return for her help?"

"It's the strangest thing. I am rather confused as to how this benefits her at all, but she paid for Booth and me to go on a weeklong vacation together."

"Aw, Sweetie, she's happy for you two. She's a top-notch prosecutor; she is probably rolling in it, and so she figured she would send you guys off on a romantic getaway as a sort of _congratulations for finally getting together_ gift."

"But how does it benefit her? Isn't the point of exchanging favors so that each person gains something for another?"

"Well, by that logic, how did your blackmailed Christmas kiss benefit her?"

"It didn't," Brennan replied, still not getting the point.

"Brennan, Caroline has been pushing you two together for as long as she's known you, just as I have been telling you for forever that you two belong together."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

A few seconds passed by, and then Angela could no longer hold in the question that had been burning a hole in her mind since Brennan told her about being charged with indecent exposure.

"So," she started, "I need details. Is he as smoking hot in bed as he looks?"

* * *

**Review please.**

**Jen  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is another follow-up to this "Bailed Out" series.. **

**This series should be read in this order:  
"Bailed Out"  
"Best Friend Card"  
"Dude, Seriously?"  
"Nosy Interns"  
"Arrested"**

**Thanks for reading, lovies.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


End file.
